Brownies
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Mycroft se enojó con Sherlock solo porque el deducción algo sobre su vida, como el niño quiere el perdón de su hermano le cocina brownies. No es una muy buena idea. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" Del foro I am sherlocked.


**Título:** Brownies

 **Resumen:** Mycroft se enojó con Sherlock solo porque el deducción algo sobre su vida, como el niño quiere el perdón de su hermano le cocina brownies. No es una muy buena idea. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" Del foro I am sherlocked.

 **Notas:** Muchas gracias a mi beta. Es la primera vez que escribo desde el punto de vista de Sherlock y si hay algo que quieran comentar o corregir sobre este fanfic bienvenidos sean los comentarios

* * *

Aburrido. Todo era aburrido.

Mycroft se había enojado conmigo, y faltaba poco para su cumpleaños, así que mi madre quiere que, para disculparme le regale un postre hecho por mí. Nunca había cocinado antes, pero debe ser tan fácil como hacer experimentos, es ciencia que se aplica a la hora de realizar un postre.

Y como yo ya había terminado con todos mis experimentos, y sólo por eso, decidí que le haría caso a mi madre, y prepararía ese postre para mi gordo hermano, aunque en realidad no siento haberlo molestado, sólo le dije la verdad. Le remarque lo mucho que le gustaba ese chico con cabellos oscuros, capitán del equipo de fútbol. Y se enojó conmigo, ¡Por decir la verdad! Mycroft casi actuó como lo haría una persona cualquiera, eso me preocupó, y me molesto, él era una de las pocas personas con las que podía usar mi talento, - eso lo irritaba muchas veces, pero no decía nada, porque todo lo que yo digo es verdad, y lo sabe bien. - el y John, con John también puedo decir todo lo que sobre las personas, y él va a reírse, y le brillarán los ojos, finalmente exclamara: " _brillante, fascinante, ¿cómo lo has deducido? Eres fantástico Sherlock_ " y me va a sonreír.

Cocinar, por otra parte, tampoco puede ser tan difícil.

* * *

Acabó de aprender a abrir un huevo, pero tendré que abrir otro, porque el primero no entró en el bol, y ensucie la cocina.

Ojalá madre no me grite por esto.

* * *

Volví a repasar los ingredientes:

\- 250 gramos de mantequilla sin sal

\- 125 gramos de harina de repostería

\- 225 gramos de azúcar

\- 150 gramos de chocolate para fundir

\- 4 Huevos

\- 5 gramos de canela molida

\- 5 gramos de azúcar avainillada o un poco de esencia de vainilla.

Y leí, nuevamente, como preparar los famosos brownies de chocolate de la tía Jantel.

Es demasiado difícil y no alcanzó el microondas, me tire en el sillón y gemí, ¡Esto sólo podía pasarme a mí! Es la primera vez que hago algo por ese gordo y no alcanzó el microondas.

Este es el peor día de mi vida.

Lo peor es que cuando llamó a John él me dice que soy un melodramático, me llama la reina del drama.

Me cuesta entender sus razones.

* * *

Cuando John estaba por tocar la puerta le abrí, no pude evitar esperarlo pegado a la puerta de mi casa, Mycroft tan sólo llegaba en una hora y media, y había poco tiempo para hacer los brownies.

\- ¡Jawn! - lo abrace con fuerza y caímos los dos al suelo, él se rió de mi comportamiento.

\- Vamos, hay que hacerle el postre a tu hermano. Por cierto, ¿Que le dijiste como para que se enojara tanto?

\- Que le gustaba un chico. - me encogí de hombros, pero vi como él se tensó al instante, me preocupe un poco.

Mi cerebro, trabajando como siempre muy rápido, como siempre, llegó rápidamente a una conclusión. Yo estaba consciente de la situación familiar por la que su familia estaba pasando.

\- No es malo que el guste de un chico. Tampoco está mal que a tu hermana le gusten las mujeres. Él se enojó conmigo, pero cuando se lo dije, yo no me burle de sus gustos, John.

Señale antes de que el pudiera decir algo, y la pequeña sonrisa que me dio valió la pena. Creó que me arreglo el día.

Tome su mano y corrí hasta la cocina. Tuvo que alzarme para que pudiéramos alcanzar el microondas, pero lo hicimos.

Creó que este ya no es el peor día de mi vida

* * *

¡Lo hemos logrado! Pero hicimos algunas cosas en la cocina que no le van a agradar, ni a madre ni a Mycroft, está un poco sucio, John insistió en pasar un trapo, o algo, pero le dije que no, primero teníamos que resolver un crimen, mientras el brownie estaba en el horno. Saque las imágenes del cadáver, del caso en el que estaba trabajando mi padre, ya que él era policía, para mí era mucho más fácil conseguir información sobre las víctimas. No puedo creer que mi padre se demore incluso dos días, para resolver un crimen así. ¡Se resuelve en quince minutos, máximo!

Entonces es cuando recuerdo que padre no es igual que, madre, ni Mycroft, ni yo. Él es al que le llamarían "normal" en la familia.

* * *

Sacamos del horno hace unos minutos el brownie, John dice que se ve delicioso, sus ojos brillan y creó que hasta babea de deseo, le dije que era para Mycroft, pero que podía pedirle un pedazo luego.

Escuchamos la puerta, era Mycroft.

Estaba por salir de la cocina y llamarlo, pero me quede quieto enseguida, mi hermano no estaba sólo.

Salí de la cocina de todas maneras, discretamente, para confirmar mis sospechas.

Iba a vomitar, el gordo de mi hermano se besaba con el que, seguramente, era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, con sus cabellos color ébano y sus ojos chocolate. Los mire fijamente, pero volví a la cocina.

\- ¿Sherlock? ¿Qué tienes? ¡Estas pálido! - John decidió salir a ver qué es lo que había visto.

Cuando volvió estaba tan pálido como yo, seguramente sentía náuseas. Y después yo soy el exagerado, el dramático.

\- Espera, espera Greg... - escuche un gemido salir de su garganta y tuve ganas de meterme en el horno.

\- ¡Myc! - se quejó el capitán de fútbol.

\- Tengo que ver si esta por aquí mi hermano menor.

\- De acuerdo.

El gordo abrió la puerta y nos miró, sus ojos volaron rápidamente al resto de la cocina y no dudó en empezar a gritar, agitó su paraguas por los cielos.

Mi hermano es la reina del drama.

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se calmó, y le dio masajes a su frente con sus dedos, tratando así de conservar la calma.

\- John, Sherlock, ¿Alguno tendría la amabilidad de decirme, que demonios paso aquí? - dijo en un tono nada tranquilo, rojo de la rabia.

\- Cuidado con ese vocabulario, hermano, a madre no le gustaría.

John me miró mal, podía leer en sus ojos claramente: "No es momento, Sherlock." pero no le hice caso.

\- Nosotros Mycroft... - John me miro, sentía que no le correspondía a él decirle a Mycroft.

\- Lo que pasa hermano, es que yo y John...

\- John y yo. - me interrumpió el gordo para conseguirme y gruñí, ¿A quién le importa cómo se diga?

\- Eso, bueno, nosotros te hicimos un postre.

Mycroft miró sorprendido, su mirada pareció suavizarse. Si había algo a lo que mi hermano era débil, era a los postres.

\- ¿Qué cosa me prepararon? - su voz lo engaño y sonreí malicioso.

\- Brownie. Pero como estas ocupado con ese tal Gavin..

\- Greg. - odio cuando Mycroft me corrige.

\- Por eso, Gavin, como estas ocupado con él, nosotros lo comeremos.

Mycroft negó rápidamente con la cabeza y su mirada se perdió en el delicioso postre que estaba en la mesa.

Las cosas cambiaron un poco cuando entró ese Gavin a la cocina.

\- Mycroft, te demoras mucho, joder, estoy calient... - se calló en cuanto nos vio.

Como si fuéramos estúpidos, y no supiéramos que es lo que había querido decir, obviamente se refería a que Mycroft y el tenían que hacer cosas raras de adolescentes, si soy más claro, tener relaciones, o "meterse mano" en el cuarto del gordo.

Nuevos escalofríos nacieron en mi espalda y cerré con fuerza los ojos, esta vez ni John podía decirme que exageraba.

* * *

Mycroft se enojó conmigo, digo que la cocina estaba hecha un desastre por nuestra culpa, y justamente su pareja tuvo que entrar y mirar lo roñoso que estaba todo.

Luego me lo agradeció. Creó que mi hermano gordo no es tan malo como creó.

Y hasta nos dejó a John y a mi comer una porción de brownies.

Yo y John - o John y yo, como me corregiría mi odioso hermano -, estábamos en mi habitación, comiendo con una sonrisa en nuestros labios el brownie, ya entendía porque mi hermano estaba tan obsesionado con comer cosas dulces.

Escuchamos unos sonidos, mi hermano y su novio, "metiéndose mano" en la habitación. Se notaba por lo "felices" que sonaban.

John llegó a la misma conclusión, sus mejillas rojas lo delataban. No somos adolescentes, pero sabemos lo que hacen.

Aproveche para mencionarle en esa ocasión a John que me gustaría experimentar aquellas cosas que Mycroft y Greg hacen.

El pareció estar de acuerdo.

\- Cuando seamos adolescentes. -

El susurro todavía con las mejillas rojas y me reí, tenía razón, haremos esas cosas cuando seamos adolescentes.


End file.
